Midorikusa Emerald / HaSky
Midorikusa Emerald is a main Cure in Happiness Rainbow Charge Pretty Cure! She is a gentle, young girl, who attends to Shiro Private Middle School. She is very smart and likes to help her friends with studying, if needed. Though she tells her friends almost everything, they don't know that Emerald likes playing soccer in her freetime. Besides that, Emerald has great interests in science. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of naturality and wind. She represents the green color. She has also a form change that is called . General Information Personality Emerald is a gentle, beautiful and very popular student from Shiro Private Middle School. She is the student council vice president of her school. Many students, most likely girls, admire her because of her kind personality. Besides this side, Emerald is also good at playing soccer. But this is the only sport, she is good at. Emerald, also can keep secrets well. Appearance Emerald has black hair, that just comes to her shoulder. She has long bangs on both sides of her face, held with a light green hair pin on the right side. Her eyes are dark green. She wears a green jacket and a light green dress underneath. She wears dark green boots and white stockings. As Cure Cyan, her hair becomes a green color and longer. Her eyes also turn to lighter green. Her outfit has puffy sleeves and a pointed collar, similar to Cure Dream from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. She wears a green dress with a dark green belt and her skirt has a frilly layer under it. She wears dark green arm warmers and short boots with turquoise folds at the top. She carries her commune at the left side of her belt. Relationships Family *'Midorikusa Tsubaki' - Emerald's older sister Friends *'Green' - Emerald's Fairy partner Etymology - means Green, a reference to her alter ego as Cure Cyan, and her theme color, which is green. means Grass. Maybe a reference to her powers, which are also based on nature. - From the word for the green precious stone, which is the birthstone of May. The emerald supposedly imparts love to the bearer. The word is ultimately from Greek smaragdos. Cure Cyan - Her Cure alias comes from the name of a color and the given name Cyan. The English word meaning is "greenish blue", ultimately derived from Greek kyanos. Her planed names were Green and Emerald. But it was changed to cyan. Her given name became Emerald and her mascot got the name Green. Emma - Emerald is called "Emma", actually "Ema", by FairySina. Emma is originally a short form of Germanic names that began with the element ermen meaning "whole" or "universal".http://www.behindthename.com/name/emma Pretty Cure Cure Cyan is Emerald's alter ego. She holds the power of nature and controls the winds. Cure Cyan is the leader of the Cold-Color Trio. Although, she controls the power of wind, she has also a defensive attack. Alone, Cure Cyan can perform Green Circle and Windy Mirror as her defensive attack. And later Crystal Breeze after getting her Heaven Crystal. Together with Cure Azure and Cure Whitney, they can use Cold Explosion. All Cures together can perform Rainbow Heart Hurricane and with their Crystals Rainbow Crystal Fantasy. In the sequel, Cure Cyan is able to use the attack Natural Green Tornado. Together with Cure Azure and Cure Whitney, they can use Moon Color Rainbow. Togehter with the others, they can use Full Rainbow Circle. And after getting the Color Palette they can use Magical Rainbow Finale. Avocado Alice is the only form change, Cure Cyan can use. Most of Avocado Alice's powers involve mirrors, as well as having its own attack, Reflecting Crystal Flash. Pure Jewel Cyan is a super form of Cure Cyan that she obtained in the Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Movie for the first time. In this crossover season, she and the others get PreCards to change in this form. Attacks - Avocado Alice= *'Reflecting Crystal Flash' - Avocado Alice's attack. - Sub Attacks= * - Cure Cyan creates a strong Wind to protect her friends and others from the enemy. * - Cure Cyan concentrates all her powers into her palm and strikes at the enemy. * - Cure Cyan creates protection shields for everyone. * * * * }} Transformations "Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over" - Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Midorikusa Emerald to transform into Cure Cyan. First, her Commune's screen changes from grey to green. Then, Emerald appears in front of a greenish tornado. Her body is covered by a white light. Then she jumps into the tornado and her hair becomes longer and lighter. She flies in the storm and her whole body appears to be covered in it. The breeze around her arms disappear and her arm warmers appear. Then her boots appear the same way. Her dress appears also the same way. After this, her eye color changes and her belt appears. At last, she puts her commune at her belt and does her Speech. Trivia References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Happiness Rainbow Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Rainbow Charge Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Crossover Characters